Escolhas
by Frentzen
Summary: Pós The Show Must Go On. Às vezes, nós percebemos os nossos erros a tempo de poder corrigilos. Carby, curta e completa


**PS: Olá, pessoal, essa é a primeira Fanfic que eu publico aqui sobre ER em português, espero que gostem! É uma fanfic curta, só pra esquentar...**

**Título: Escolhas**

**Author: Dra Lockhart**

**Disclaimer: Bem que eu queria, mas ER não é propriedade minha, nem nenhum dos personagens abaixo (com exceção dos figurantes), bla bla... Tudo isso pertence a NBC e a sei lá mais quem...**

**Contexto: História pós "The Show Must Go On"**

**"Escolhas"**

**... Por que às vezes, nós percebemos os nossos erros a tempo de poder corrigi-los...**

**Jardins da casa dos Scanlon, Chicago**

_O que de fato nos persegue? As escolhas que fazemos, ou as que deixamos de fazer?_ Para Abby, este questionamento não poderia surgir em pior hora. Ela estava de pé diante de um altar vestida em um longo vestido branco. Por um momento ela sentiu-se enojada consigo mesma. Ela não podia realmente estar fazendo aquilo. _Precisava acabar com aquela agonia de uma vez._

"Abigail Marjorie Lockhart", disse o padre observando-a por cima de duas minúsculas lentes, "Aceita Jake Scanlon como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?"

Abby fixou o olhar no padre, e por um momento ela achou ter a resposta para a grande pergunta da sua vida.

_As escolhas que deixamos de fazer?..._

"Senhorita Lockhart" disse o padre, tirando-a de seu devaneio. Jake e todos os outros a olhavam um tanto aflitos. Abby gerara uma incômoda expectativa.

"Me desculpe", Abby disse olhando para o padre, depois para Jake. Ela segurou a mão dele com ternura, buscando coragem onde não sabia sequer se tinha, "eu não posso fazer isso"

Jake a olhou surpreso, porém sereno. Por algum motivo, ele parecia ter a sensação de que as coisas terminariam daquele jeito.

"Me desculpe", Abby repetiu, antes de descer o pequeno altar montado no jardim. Os convidados assistiam à cena perplexos, mas ela parecia não se importar mais. Saiu apressada segurando a grinalda aos olhares de dezenas de pessoas incrédulas.

**Aeroporto de Kisangani, África**

_Welcome to Kisangani, _repetia incessantemente o alto falante próximo da área de desembarque. Carter caminhou até a esteira de bagagem e rapidamente recolheu suas duas malas. Olhou em volta: tudo estava exatamente como deixara, há dois anos atrás. Carter caminhou em direção à saída do aeroporto, passos não tão firmes como esperava que fossem.

"Dr Carter! Dr Carter!", gritou um homem encostado em uma pequena caminhonete. Jonh voltou-se para o homem e reconheceu-o imediatamente. Era Bryan, um dos assistentes de Kem.

"Como vai?" Carter o cumprimentou largando as malas no chão.

"Bem, e o senhor? Como foi de viagem?"

Carter respondeu com um sorriso discreto, e Bryan começou a apanhar as suas malas.

"Como vai o Dr Kovac?"

"Bem... Você tem papel e caneta? Preciso escrever uma carta..."

**Aeroporto de Chicago, USA**

Abby correu entre os guichês e bagagens. Vestia um casaco preto em resposta ao frio intenso mais uma echarpe de lã. Nas mãos, apenas um punhado de folhetos informativos. Parou diante do guichê da American Airlines.

"Boa noite, sra", cumprimentou educadamente a funcionária, "qual o destino?"

"Paris", Abby respondeu retirando o passaporte do bolso do casaco, "Hã... Ainda há lugar no vôo das sete?"

**Kisangani, África**

Kem correu até a entrada da clínica ao ouvir o barulho da caminhonete de Bryan. Sorriu ao pensar que veria Carter novamente, mas sua alegria caiu por terra ao ver que ele não estava no carro. Bryan desceu tranqüilamente e caminhou na direção dela com um pequeno envelope nas mãos.

"Ele pediu para eu te entregar"

Kem pegou o envelope curiosa, "Ele está aqui?"

"Não mais. Pegou um vôo de volta para a América"

Bryan voltou para a caminhonete e Kem adentrou a clínica, abrindo o envelope. Dentro dele havia uma carta escrita pelo próprio Carter, a qual ela imediatamente começou a ler:

_Querida Kem,_

_O longo período que passei na África me fez acreditar que finalmente eu havia me encontrado, e era verdade. Conhecer você, viver com você... Me fez um homem de verdade, como há muito ansiava ser. Os momentos que vivemos juntos e tudo o que construímos juntos, nada no mundo jamais poderá apagar isso. Mas no instante em que cheguei aqui novamente... Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu percebi o que estava deixando para trás. E não me refiro à minha riqueza, ou ao meu trabalho. É mais profundo que isso, e nem você e nem ninguém no mundo poderia entender exatamente como me sinto. Bem, talvez uma pessoa saiba. Ela é a razão de eu estar voltando para a América. Eu fugi dela uma vez indo à África e a culpei por isso. Eu fugi uma segunda vez, e inconscientemente a culpei de novo. Cá estou eu, e não posso mais culpá-la..._

_... Eu não quero fugir novamente..._

Carter sentou em sua poltrona pensando em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes em que simplesmente voltou atrás e negou os impulsos de seu coração. _Não deveria nunca ter voltado atrás. _Tantas chances, tantos erros. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

"Senhor?", disse uma aeromoça interrompendo-o em seus pensamentos, "Este é um vôo com escala. Todos os passageiros que desejarem desembarcar em Roma devem se dirigir à ala do meio"

"Não vou ficar em Roma", respondeu Carter com um sorriso, "Estou indo pra casa"

**Aeroporto Internacional de Paris, várias horas depois**

_O que diabos estou fazendo aqui,_era um questionamento que Abby não podia evitar. Ela caminhava desnorteada entre centenas de pessoas na área do desembarque, e estava realmente longe de casa. Pensou em como seria difícil encontrá-lo sem mesmo saber por onde começar quando chegasse à África. Seria um terrível problema...

"bonsoir", arriscou Abby em francês diante da funcionária de uma companhia aérea africana, "Je voudrais une billet to África"

"Fala inglês, senhora?", perguntou a comissária com um forte sotaque estrangeiro.

"Oh, falo", aliviou-se Abby, "Eu preciso de um vôo para Kisangani"

"Sinto muito, mas para Kisangani só semana que vem"

"E há algum outro vôo para a África?"

"Há um vôo para o Congo, mas só amanhã à tarde"

"Serve", Abby respondeu sem pensar muito e pegando o cartão de crédito.

"Ida e volta?"

"Só de ida", Abby respondeu incerta, "Pelo menos por enquanto..."

Abby vagou pelo aeroporto por quase meia hora. Tudo o que tinha em mãos era uma passagem para a África, mais nada. Estava longe de casa, longe de tudo o que conhecia. A única coisa que a acompanhava era a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse que aquilo era loucura, seu coração a convencia de que ela estava no lugar certo. _Ela o amava, não podia mais negar isso._

Abby surgiu no saguão principal e caminhou em direção à saída. Foi então que avistou Carter, parado a alguns metros, olhando para ela.

"Abby?" Carter disse incrédulo, mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Os dois andaram um na direção do outro, desconsertados. Pararam diante do outro quase sem palavras. _Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo._

"O que está fazendo aqui?", Abby disparou quase sem opções, mal podia acreditar que Carter não estava na África.

"Eu peguei um vôo de volta, eu... O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar se casando?"

Abby não sabia o que dizer e apenas encarou-o por alguns instantes até reorganizar os seus pensamentos.

"Eu não casei, eu não pude. Eu não queria que você fosse embora sem saber de uma coisa"

"O quê?"

"Que eu te amo"

Carter fitou Abby por um longo instante, "Engraçado... Eu também precisava te dizer uma coisa"

Antes que Carter pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Abby o surpreendeu com um beijo terno, apaixonado. Seus lábios se soltaram e Carter a encarou, completando a frase inacabada.

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar..."

Os dois se beijaram novamente, dessa vez com muito mais paixão. Um beijo intenso, amante. O fluxo de pessoas parecia estar girando ao redor dos dois, como se nada mais importasse.

_As escolhas foram feitas_


End file.
